She's mine
by AnaOneesan
Summary: Goku loves Chi-Chi but has he taken her for granted? What will happen when she begins to slip out of his grasp and into the hands of another? (Near the start of the Android Saga)
1. Chapter 1

Hi hi people! I'm just writing another fanfic here! This is NOT canon so yeah. Don't hate, appreciate. B) This is getting awkward now... Well then, I hope you like it.

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DBZ BUT I LOVE IT!

* * *

"This... is ... heavy", said Chi-Chi, as she struggled to carry the grocery bags to her house. It was tough having to walk from Mount Paozu all the way to the super market. But never did she complain to her family. Every 2-3 days was grocery day. With two saiyans at home, she had to make a huge amount of food. She had to do all the cooking. She had to do the cleaning. She had to do the laundry. Nobody helped her, except Gohan, who would offer his help to his mother. She'd let him help once in a while because she was more concerned for him to get his studies done. On the other hand, her husband did absolutely no cooking or does the laundry. He would rarely clean, only if Chi-Chi threatened him. But he did appreciate her cooking. She was always there, with a meal ready for him after he arrived from his training. Training. That was another thing. If Goku wasn't eating, then he'd be training. Chi-Chi would see him a fair amount of time but only because he needed to eat, rest and sleep. He would spend some time with the family too but that wasn't enough for Chi-Chi. Her picture of life was to always spend time with her family and be together. Instead, here she was, lugging the groceries to her house, which was empty because her husband and son had gone to train with their friends. It wasn't any fun to be alone in their little house. Sure it was peaceful but this occurred almost every day. Gohan would be at home too but he'd be in his room, doing his daily studies. He knew that his mother only wanted the best for him. But he also wanted to train and fight with his father but this always angered Chi-Chi. She disapproved of it and instead, she wants her son to grow up to be a scholar. Tik tik. Chi-Chi got out her keys to open the door, nearly dropping the grocery bag. She then entered and closed the door, before anybody had a chance to enter. But she lived on the mountains. Nobody would be at their house, except their friends, of course. She emptied out the bag and began to cook. 'How exhausting!' she thought as she steamed the white rice. It takes her a while to cook the food, but it was worth the wait. As soon as she finishes cooking, a knock came from the door. She opened it and saw a 10 year old boy, with yellow, golden hair. His clothes were all dirty and a bit torn. And boy was the kid sweaty.

"Hi Mom! I'm back!" smiled Gohan. He loved his mom dearly and he was glad to see her safe. It sometimes worried him to leave her alone.

"Gohan, sweetie! It's good to see you again! Go and clean up. Dinner is ready, alright?" responded Chi-Chi. She decided not to go hard on her son today. He was in a happy mood and it made her happy to see him like that. Gohan nodded and quickly hurried to do as his mother said. Then came in another man, with hair the same color as the boy's. He was much taller and muscular and he was also in the same condition as his son.

"Hey Chi-Chi! What's for dinner?" said Goku, as he walked over to the table. He took a seat and waited for his plate. Goku was naive and he never meant to cause any trouble. Chi-Chi walked over to him.

"Goku, go wash up! You're all dirty! I will not serve you any food if you don't get yourself clean!" Goku nodded and he hurried to wash up as well. He certainly did NOT want to miss dinner. About 5 minutes later, both of the males were already at the table. Chi-Chi served them their ration of food and she too joined them for the meal. She was already used to the way they ate but sometimes it made her laugh, because both Goku and Gohan would have the same actions at once. They both got their chopsticks and began to eat their ramen, coincidentally at the same time. Chi-Chi tried to stifle a giggle, but it was hard not to laugh. Both Goku and Gohan gave her a confused look. Chi-Chi fought hard not to laugh out loud. But she gave up and began to giggle. Goku loved the sound of her voice when she laughed. He could never forget the happy look on her face. She looked very beautiful, not that she didn't look beautiful every day. Moments like these happened once in a while and Chi-Chi would cherish them.

The following day not everybody ate at the table. It was only Chi-Chi. Her great friend, Bulma, would've have liked to be with her but she had duties to attend at Capsule Corp. Everybody else seemed to be... training. There's that word again. Chi-Chi just frowned at the thought. Even her son was training and it mad her angry. When will Goku realize that Gohan needs to study to be successful in life? Just because he didn't do much studying doesn't mean his son had to follow his footsteps. She hurried to tidy up the house. It was night, and her son and husband weren't home yet. She eventually got tired of waiting so she went to bed. This became a daily routine for Chi-Chi now.

How long has it been since the last time she ate together with her family? About 2 weeks. The loneliness was depressing. Gohan had to eat in his room because Chi-Chi wanted to make sure he spent every minute studying while he was at home. Goku ate at the table but she would be busy doing the housework to join him. 'I bet he doesn't even realize that I do loads of cleaning while he is eating', she thought and sighed sadly at the memory.

Once again, she found herself, at the super market. 'Soy sauce. I need soy sauce', thought Chi-Chi. As she reached to grab the last bottle, a man was about to grab it. They both looked at each other. Awkward! The man kindly bowed his head to her. He had spiky, black, wild hair. He was tall and by the looks of it, he seemed to work out perhaps daily. His face was in great condition and he looked friendly when he smiled at her.

"Miss, you can take the last bottle. I bet you need it more than I do." he said. Chi-Chi smiled. At least there were some considerate people left in the world.

"Thank you very much, sir!" said Chi-Chi. The man winked at her.

"Anything for a beautiful lady." He replied. This made her blush and the man smiled.

"Chi-Chi!" a voice said. Chi-Chi looked around and spotted Bulma. It's been a while since they've talked!

"Bulma! What a surprise! How are you?"

"I'm fine! How about you? How is the Son family?"

"We're fine, I suppose. But Gohan is falling back on his studies. It's all because of Goku!" Chi-Chi frowned as she thought about her son becoming a brainless, homeless guy due to the lack of his studying and shivered.

"Let me guess. Training?" Chi-Chi nodded at Bulma's answer and Bulma laughed.

"That Goku always with his training! He's like Vegeta!"

"I've heard you both got together! Is that true?" Bulma nodded and told Chi-Chi her story. As the women chatted, the man frowned. Goku. He's heard that name before. In fact, he remembers the guy. It angers him so much to know that he too, is alive.

'But how?' thought the man. He turned towards the women. The blue-haired one had departed and the raven-haired one was getting ready to leave as well. He watched as she struggled to carry her bags. 'Maybe she can lead me to him', thought the man.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: My next chapter! Took a while to figure out how to put it together! Hope you like it! ^_^ Thanks for the reviews!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DBZ BUT I LOVE IT, FOR REALSIES!

* * *

Chi-Chi sighed as she picked up her bags and headed out of the super market. Yet another afternoon she would have to walk all the way home, carrying three bags of groceries. If only Goku would go with her to see how she struggled to get the ingredients to cook his delicious food. As she exited the market, the man, who had kindly given her the last bottle of soy sauce, appeared at her side. She looked up at him, wondering what he wanted. He suddenly bowed and smiled. "May I help you with your grocery bags? It would be wrong if I just saw a young woman struggle with her bags and walked off without helping." Wow! This guy was so respectful and he had great manners! And he had called her a young woman! Chi-Chi couldn't help but smile.

"I'd appreciate that very much but I doubt you'd want to go with me to the mountains. That's where I live, so it's a pretty far walk." Chi-Chi crossed her fingers, hoping the man wouldn't mind. She really didn't feel like carrying those grocery bags. Even though she was the strongest woman on Earth, she still felt exhausted after walking all those miles.

"That's not a problem. I brought my motorcycle so we won't break a sweat!" A motorcycle? But where would the bags go? And weren't motorcycles dangerous? All these questions began to pop up in Chi-Chi's head as the man carried her bags and walked over to his motorcycle. When they reached his motorcycle, Chi-Chi noticed that it had a trunk, big enough to hold her grocery bags. The man looked at her and bowed once again. "Excuse me for not introducing myself earlier. My name is Ra-... Raiden." The man seemed uncertain about his name but Chi-Chi didn't say anything. She ignored it and smiled at him.

"My name is Chi-Chi and it's a pleasure to meet you. Thank you so much for your kind offering!" Raiden couldn't take his eyes off her. That smile, it made him feel all warm inside. Chi-Chi's smile turned into a confused look, and Raiden noticed that he'd been staring at her. He cleared his throat and put the bags in the trunk. He hopped on his motorcycle and signaled Chi-Chi to sit down. Chi-Chi eyed the motorcycle and slowly made her way to the seat. But she realized there was only one seat.

"Where am I going to sit?" she asked, making Raiden chuckle at the innocent question she made.

"You sit behind me."

"Behind you? Umm.." Chi-Chi seemed a bit unsure. She began to inspect the motorcycle. "Where are the seat belts?"

"Seat belts?" Raiden couldn't help but let out another laugh. "There aren't any!"

"What?! But what if I fall off?!"

"Don't worry. You can clutch on to me to prevent that from happening. I don't mind!" He grinned at her but Chi-Chi wasn't too sure yet. Clutching to a man who wasn't her husband didn't appeal to her. But if she refused, then she'd have to drag the bags up to Mt. Paozu, something she loathed. Chi-Chi hesitated before looking back at the motorcycle. Raiden gave her a reassuring look that read "everything will be fine" and she finally decided to hop on the motorcycle. Raiden started the motorcycle, which made a lot of noise that made Chi-Chi frown. And before she could blink, the motorcycle took off, at full speed. Without second thought, Chi-Chi threw herself forward, clutching to Raiden for dear life. They zigged and zagged and crissed and crossed. Good thing she kept her hair in a bun or else it would have flown all over the place. The motorcycle came to a halt and Chi-Chi opened her eyes. She saw the forest but where were they exactly? Raiden was laughing nervously and looked at her. What was going on? "Umm... Chi-Chi?" He looked suspicious. Chi-Chi peered over to him.

"Yes?"

"I drove and drove but after a while, I realized that I have no idea in which direction your house is." Chi-Chi fell over. Of course! How stupid of her to think such things!

"Oh, you're right! Well, let's see..." Even if she had lived at Mt. Paozu for a long while now, she didn't know where she was. All she saw where trees. The duo decided to walk around and search for the house. Raiden turned his motorcycle into capsule form and put it in his pocket. Now he didn't have to worry about leaving his vehicle behind or about carrying the grocery bags. They walked in silence for a while as Chi-Chi looked around, busily looking out for her little house. Raiden looked over at her, deciding to check her out.

'Mmm, she has a great figure and just look at her pretty face! I wonder if she has a mate already. If she doesn't then perhaps I can...' Raiden's thoughts came to a stop when Chi-Chi announced that she had spotted her house. They walked over to the Son house, finally reaching their destination. Raiden pulled out his capsule and poof! His motorcycle reappeared. He opened the trunk and carried the bags to the front door. Chi-Chi opened the door and Raiden walked into the house to settle the bags down. She smiled and thanked him again for his help. "Will I ever see you again?" She blinked at his unexpected question and thought for a moment.

"Perhaps we'll see each other at the market again. I go there almost daily!" Daily? 'Why daily', thought Raiden, but he cared less about the reason. At least he was going to see her again. He smiled.

"Great! I'll be able to help you out again next time! And maybe we can go have some fun at my place. We'll call it a date." Raiden knelt in front of her and kissed her hand. Chi-Chi quickly pulled it away, her face feeling hot. The man smirked and waved to her and took off on his motorcycle. Chi-Chi hurried back inside and shut the door. She touched her face and mentally slapped herself. Why had her face gotten hot all of a sudden? Why didn't she slap him away when he kissed her hand? She looked down at her hand and touched the spot he had kissed. It felt a little tingly to Chi-Chi's dismay. She quickly ran to wash it off and began her daily routine of preparing dinner.

A few hours later, Goku and Gohan arrived, to Chi-Chi's surprise. They were going to have a family dinner again! But Chi-Chi was kind of hoping being alone this time. She had a few things running through her mind, like the incident that occurred earlier that day with Raiden. She served her son and husband food before serving herself, like the old times. Goku and Gohan began to eat away but being distracted by her thoughts, Chi-Chi didn't pay them any attention. Questions made their way to her head. Why did the man kiss her hand? Was it just a way of saying good-bye or did it mean something else? And did he mention something about a date?! Goku noticed that his wife was awfully quiet. She'd usually be chatting away, at how happy she was that they all got to eat together again. He looked over at her. She was definitely thinking about something. He then looked over at Gohan, to see if he noticed anything. Gohan was too busy eating his food but he sure looked happy. He was still a kid after all. Goku turned back to his wife and saw that she looking at one of her hands. Actually, she had glanced down at it several times, for a while, as she ate.

"Chi? Something wrong with your hand?" He saw her face redden as she quickly looked up.

"Oh! N-No! It's fine! Umm! It tingles a bit, probably because of a burn, that's all!" She wasn't lying if she was referring to the kiss as a burn. Goku frowned asnhe heard the nervousness in her voice. Chi-Chi quickly resumed to her plate and quickly finished up her food. She excused herself and got up to clean her dish.

"Huh! You finished your food pretty fast honey. Are you in a rush for something? It's still a bit early", said Goku as he glanced at the clock and back at his wife.

She lifted her head quickly at the sound of his voice. Chi-Chi turned around and looked over at Gohan, avoiding Goku's face.

"Gohan, after you're done eating, I want you to head back to your room and get to studying!"

"Aww but Mom! I'm tired from all the training and it's getting late", protested Gohan.

"Late? But your father says it's still early!" Gohan looked over at his dad, who sheepishly laughed. "Besides, if you're tired of training then you should stay home and keep studying. You have a lot of catching up to do mister!" Gohan quickly shook his head and finished the last of his food before disappearing into his room. He quickly sat down at his desk and began to work on his studies.

'I don't want to stop training!' he thought as he opened his book and began to read away.

Meanwhile, Chi-Chi had just finished washing all the dishes, headed to her room and changed into her night-gown. It was different from the clothes she wore during the day. The light, purple night-gown was rather short in length, falling a bit above her knees. It had straps, unlike her normal dresses which covered her whole shoulder. She went to the bathroom where she washed up before going to bed. She brushed her hair a couple of times and looked in the mirror. It was very long but in good condition, making her hard work at taking care of it to pay off. Chi-Chi returned to her room, finding Goku already in bed. She climbed into bed and turned her back to him. Goku frowned at her action because she would always face him, and caress his face. He turned her towards him, face to face.

"We'll call it a date". The words popped into her head and she back away from him. She was mad at herself for allowing the man to say such thing but she felt embarrassed every time she thought about it.

"Aww Chi-Chi! What's wrong? Is it your hand?" Chi-Chi's faced turned red again when he mentioned her hand. "A kiss will make it all better." Goku kissed her hand, the same one that Raiden had kissed. Chi-Chi quickly pulled her hand away before realizing what she had done. Goku looked at her, looking a bit hurt. Why did she do that? Maybe it hurt her. But the questions diminished as he saw her quickly turn around, her back towards him, again. He just laid there, and looked up at the ceiling, sleepiness moving in. He yawned quietly and rubbed his eyes. Time to sleep. But Goku felt a hand on his chest and looked up. Chi-Chi was facing him again but she kept glancing sideways. At this point, it didn't really matter to him since he was becoming very sleepy. He closed his eyes and he heard a voice.

"Goku?" Her voice, it sounded sweet but shy at the same time. No, maybe he it was his dream.

"Hmm?" Goku was too sleepy to respond in words. He kept his eyes shut but he was still listening.

"Sor...Sorry for my behavior. I didn't mean to do that."

"(Yawn) It's okay Chi. I know you didn't."

"It's just, it kind of tingled a bit."

"The burn. Yes I know (yawn)."

"No, it wasn't a burn..."

"Good!"

"I-I met this man. His name is Raiden and he was really kind and gave me the last bottle of soy sauce."

"That's nice."

"I saw Bulma! She did get with Vegeta!"

"Oh"

"But she had to leave soon so we said good-bye. I was getting ready to leave too but Raiden offered to help me with my bags. I accepted only because I end up very tired after the trip back home."

"Mm hm"

"Yeah. He had this motorcycle and drove me home. We got lost at first in the forest but we made it home safely."

"Hm"

"Umm... He dropped the things off and I thanked him."

"..."

"But... H-He asked if he was going to see me again, I told him yes but because I have to buy food for you and Gohan. He seemed happy and then... then he... kissed my hand."

"..."

"Then... then he said we should have fun at his place and call it a date! Oh, I didn't know it was going to lead to that! I'm sorry!" There! She said it! It felt nice to get it off her chest. But Goku hadn't responded to her twice. Uh oh. He was mad.

"Zzzzzzz." Her head quickly turned to his direction. "Zzzzz." Snoring. He had fallen asleep. Asleep! After her explanation! She had just told him what had bothered her and what did she get in return?! A snore. Chi-Chi's vision was starting to fuzz up. Tears started to stream down her cheeks. She walked out of her room, carrying a pillow and went to the living room. She laid down on the couch and buried her face into the pillow as she sobbed quietly.

Gohan was still awake, trying to catch up in his studies and make his mother proud. But he heard a little noise. Perhaps it was a little critter who had found its way into his house. He quietly crept out of his room but found his mom on the couch, to his surprise. He heard the noise again. Was she crying? It saddened Gohan to see his mother cry. He wanted to comfort her but something told him that it wasn't the right time to do so. He walked back to his room quietly, wiping away an escaping tear. Why was his mother crying? Gohan turned off the lights of his room and lay in bed. He hoped it had nothing to do with his father. As he was falling asleep, Gohan crossed his fingers, hoping that tomorrow things will turn out alright.

* * *

Sorry if the chapter seems a bit shabby! I wanted to update it now before I star getting loads full of homework. I know Chi-Chi seems a bit OOC but only because this type of thing has never happened to her. I hope you Chi-Chi fans understand. I'm a Chi-Chi fan myself! ^_^ I love Goku X Chi-Chi! Woohoo! Okay, who cares about what I think. Bet some people skipped this part! Ahehe! I hoped you liked it! Arigatou for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

The sun rays crept through Gohan's curtains as he opened his eyes. It was morning time! He quickly got out of bed to finish his studies. He had put them aside to finish this morning and he didn't want his mother to find out or she'd burst! 'Mother!' thought Gohan. He remembered about last night when he caught his mother crying on the couch. Why though? Why was she crying? It was time to do some investigating. Suddenly, Gohan's stomach let out a growl. 'Guess the investigating will have to wait!' Gohan made his way to the kitchen and glanced towards the living room. His mother was no longer there but the pillow was. Maybe she was in the bathroom! Gohan walked to the bathroom and saw the door closed. Phew! His mother was in there. But his hopes disappeared when he opened the door, finding nobody inside. He walked to his parents' room. 'Mom must be in there. She wouldn't disappear out of the nowhere, right? Besides, it is morning and she always prepares us a nice breakfast!' thought the cheerful boy. He knocked softly on the door and entered the room? "Mom? Dad? It's morning and I'm a bit hungry", he spoke softly. His dad sat up and rubbed his eyes while yawning.

"Yeah, me too Chi. Let's eat!" He looked to his side and saw nothing but bed sheets. "Chi?" Gohan let out a gasp when he didn't see his mother. She wasn't there! Goku looked at his son and frowned. "What's wrong Gohan?" Gohan immediately looked away from the bed and looked to the side.

"Nothing!" Goku eyed his son suspiciously. Gohan was obviously hiding something.

"Do you know something that I don't?"

"Uh... No!"

"Liar! You're terrible at lying Gohan!" Gohan laughed sheepishly when he realized he was stuck. His dad didn't have to find out about what he saw. He had to change the subject.

"Gosh I'm really hungry! Let's eat!" Goku looked down at his tummy and rubbed it.

"Yeah, me too! I'm starving!" Success! Gohan mentally pumped his fist and smiled as he began to walk out of the room. "Let's wait until your mother comes."

Dammit! Gohan froze in place. 'In that case, we'd have to wait for hours.' Gohan began to think of where his mother could be. She wasn't in the living room. She wasn't in the bathroom. She wasn't in ...

"Gohan! Are you listening to me?!" Whoops! His dad was talking all that time? Gohan looked over at his father, nervously. "Gohan, do you know something about your mother that I don't? You seem to get jumpy when I mention her." Gohan looked down. "Wait... Is she pregnant?! Ohhh! I hope so! It really would be nice to have another son or daughter!" (cough foreshadowing cough) 'I wish Dad. I wish.' Gohan let out a sigh, He had to say it. "I saw Mom crying yesterday night." He peered over to where his dad was. He looked confused.

"Crying? Are you sure?" Gohan nodded in response.

"She was sobbing on the couch but I didn't dare to ask her. I thought that perhaps you knew something about it. Actually, I thought that you had something to do with it..." Gohan's voice became low as he finished his sentence.

"Gohan, maybe you're over thinking this. Maybe she had a bad dream or something."

"But wouldn't you have heard her?"

"Yes I... Well, maybe... I was tired yesterday", Goku admitted. "But your mother isn't missing. She's probably in the bathroom or kitchen."

"I checked both of those places and she wasn't there."

"It's not like her to leave without saying something. Besides, I doubt she'd step foot out of the house with her pajamas on."

Chi-Chi sneezed as she walked through the forest. Maybe she was coming down with something. She rubbed her arms as the wind blew, goose bumps appearing on her skin, for she was still wearing her pajamas. She had left the house early in the morning and didn't change, only placing her hair in a bun, since she didn't want to step foot in her room. There were some things on mind that she needed to shake off, like last night's event. Chi-Chi frowned as she recalled last night and shook her head. 'I can't believe he fell asleep. So much for keeping his word!'

It happened one night, when Chi-Chi had a nightmare. It was about Piccolo wanting to kill Gohan so he had stolen him from her. Chi-Chi had woken up, her face all sweaty. Goku had woken up as well when he sensed that something was wrong. "You okay Chi?" Chi-Chi cried in his arms as she told him about the nightmare. Goku calmed her down and told her it was only a bad dream. Piccolo wouldn't do that to Gohan, he was a friend. Chi-Chi snuggled into his arms as he held her tightly. "If you ever need someone to talk to, you can always count on me. Always."

So much for "always". Chi-Chi sat on a rock near a lake and looked at the water. She wondered if Raiden meant it when he called her beautiful. She didn't see a beautiful woman when she saw her reflection. All she saw was Chi-Chi, the nagging housewife who always yelled at her husband and son. She let out a sigh as she accepted the truth. She wasn't pretty at all. Chi-Chi peered over at the water again. She undid her bun and let her hair loose, closely inspecting her reflection once more.

Just then, a shadow moved in the water. Perhaps a fish. Perhaps a giant fish, since the shadow was large. SPLASH! Something sprang out of the water. Chi- Chi sprang to her feet and got into a fighting stance. It was... Raiden?! What was he doing out here? He smiled at Chi-Chi and she sighed in relief. Good thing it was him and not another villain. She waved and greeted him. "Hello Raiden. Nice to see you again." Mistake. It wasn't great to see him. She felt a little nervous as she faced this man again. Who knows what he'll pull this time.

He looked at her. Her eyes were a little puffy. Had she been crying? "Chi-Chi? Are you okay?" Chi-Chi looked up at him. He wore a concerned expression. She needed to talk to somebody but she wasn't sure if she could trust him. She soon found herself blabbing away and crying. Dammit, she gave in. Raiden moved closer to her as she began her outburst. She was talking too fast for him to understand but she was obviously very upset about what she was talking about. Little by little, he found himself right next to Chi-Chi. Chi-Chi hadn't noticed since she was to busy pouring her heart out and to her surprise, she felt a pair of strong arms around her. Was it Goku? She looked up to find Raiden hugging her. Wow, he was very strong, almost as strong as Gokui! But how could that be?

This guy would had to be an alien to get away with his strength. But he was so caring, well, towards her anyways. It was as if he understood her. She sniffled and smiled at him.

"Thank you"

"For what?" questioned Raiden.

"For listening and understanding me. It really made me feel better." She saw him rub the back of his head.

"I didn't really understand you. You were talking too fast for me to understand."

"What?!"

"But I knew you were upset and that you needed somebody to talk to." He had a point. He didn't leave when she started to cry and she was very grateful.

"That's true. And for that, you're a good friend."

"Friend? I'm your friend now?"

"Yes!" Victory! He was a step closer to making her his woman. "I'll make it up to you. Why don't you stop by my house and have lunch. I'd really appreciate it!"

He was invited to her house too? Next thing you know, she'd be inviting him to her... "Raiden?"

He quickly returned to the real world . "Thank you very much Chi-Chi! I'm looking forward to lunch! I bet you are an amazing cook!" She laughed,

"Alright then. See you at noon. You know where my house is, right?"

"Yes, I will never forget! You can always count on me. See you at our date!" and with that, Raiden took off. Chi-Chi just stood there as the words processed in her head. Date? Our date? Had he said something about counting on him. 'You can always count on me'. The words reminded her of Goku. Goku. Gohan. Gohan! She needed to her back home to cook for her little Gohan. She quickly ran to where her house was. Or at least to where she thought where her house was. She looked around the forest. Everything looked the same! Trees here, trees there. How was she going to get home? Chi-Chi sighed as she began to walk in a new direction. Why were these things happening to her?

Gohan's stomach continued to rumble. He stood up and walked out of his parents' room. "I can't take this anymore! I'm looking for Mom." Goku agreed with his son and followed him. He couldn't stand the emptiness in his stomach. They walked out of the house and looked around. Goku closed his eyes and began to sense for Chi-Chi's ki, trying to feel how far she was. He opened his eyes and began to fly through the forest, in the direction the ki was coming from. He looked down below and he saw Chi-Chi running.

'Was she running away from somebody? Did somebody try to hurt her?!' thought Goku. When Gohan saw his mother, he rejoiced.

"Mom!" Chi-Chi looked around as she heard her son's voice. She accidentally tripped over a rock and lost her balance. Gohan quickly swooped down to hold her, making sure she wouldn't get hurt. She hugged her son tightly, as if she hadn't seen him for months.

"Gohan!"

'Yep, something happened to her', thought Gohan. "Mom what's wrong?"

"Huh? Nothing is wrong! Sill Gohan, don't scare me with such questions." Goku approached them and smiled at his wife.

"Chi-Chi! We found you!" Chi-Chi halfheartedly smiled at him and looked away.

"Yes you did. Now come on Gohan! You need to eat breakfast so that you could have enough energy for your homework." Gohan sighed but smiled,

"Yes Mom." Goku looked at his wife as she walked on, towards their house. She didn't seem too happy with him. Had he done something wrong? Or did something bad happen to her? He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her. She began to push his arms away.

"Aww, come on Chi!"

"No! I'm not happy with you right now."

"What did I do?"

"You figure that out on your own." Goku looked at his wife and she looked away from him with an angry expression. He looked down at Gohan and his son simply shook his head. His dad was a bit too naive to understand what troubles he caused his mother. Goku walked slowly behind them both, trying to figure out what he had done.

* * *

A/N: Ohh! Goku's going to get it this time. He'll sure be in for a surprise for lunchtime, lol! This was a quick chapter post. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. All

the homework and practices keep me busy. Hope you liked it. Sorry for my many mistakes in every field. Tried my best. Stay tuned for the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry for the extremely late update! Life is busy, you know. But here's my next chapter! I'm sorry if it sucks! I tired my best to make it seem good like all other fanfics! Enjoy this fanfic, minna!

DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN DRAGON BALL Z BUT I DO OWN MY LOVE FOR IT! THANK YOU TORIYAMA-SAN!

* * *

After walking through the forest for a several minutes, which seemed like hours for Goku, the Son family finally arrived at their house. Chi-Chi quickly stormed off into kitchen and started to cook breakfast. She was still annoyed with Goku and she didn't want to speak to him. She always made things so complicated! Goku felt that his wife didn't want to see him at the moment so he stayed outside to practice his martial arts. Gohan looked at his parents and sighed. This happened almost every time his parents (Chi-Chi actually) fought. But, not wanting to be on his mother's bad side, Gohan decided to give her a hand with things and followed her into the house. He went to the cupboards and took out the plates and cups. As he passed by his mother, he was able to see the smile she wore as she looked at him. At least somebody was cooperative. After a while, breakfast was completed and the family sat down to eat. Goku ate his food like always: the saiyan way. From the corner of her eye, Chi-Chi saw that he didn't look the slightest bit apologetic for what he had done. She frowned at the sight and let out a small huff. Picking up her fork, she began to eat, the way a proper family should eat, or so she thought it that way. Gohan felt uncomfortable feeling the tension in the room and he cleared his throat. "The food is great Mom! You sure are the best cook in the world!" Chi-Chi smiled at her son. He was always trying to lighten up the mood. Taking the opportunity to settle things down, Goku chirped in.

"Of course she is Gohan! That's what she does best! " said Goku, trying to lift up the tension as well. Chi-Chi looked at her plate and at Goku.

"Is that all you see me as?" she replied, rather sternly. Unfortunately, the way Goku worded that didn't seem to impress Chi-Chi. Gohan looked at his father, waiting for him to say something. His mother was a sensitive person and she sure had a high-temper. Goku waved his hands and shook his head.

"No, no, no! Of course not Chi! You're a great mother to Gohan and a wonderful wife! You're irreplaceable!" Chi-Chi attempted to fight back a smile. Why did he always have to do that? Looking to the side, she cleared her throat.

"Don't you have some **training** to do?" She wasn't going to forgive him easily. Goku became shocked.

"Chi? Did you just ask me if I was going to _train_?" Goku and Gohan looked at each other and back at Chi-Chi.

"Mom, are you feeling okay?" Chi-Chi blinked. She then realized what she had just said.

'Stupid! Why did I say that?! I dislike it when they train, especially my baby! Nice going, Chi-Chi', thought Chi-Chi in her mind. There was no way in taking it back now. She tried to come up with an excuse.

"Err… Of course I am. I'm just trying to send your father away for a while. I need a break." Goku frowned at what she said but then smiled mischievously.

"Come on Gohan. Your mother wants _us_ to train." Gohan caught on to what his dad was doing and smiled. This was the perfect moment to get away with training. He quickly flew out of the house before his mother reacted.

"BYE MOM! LOVE YOU!"

"GOHAN?! COME BACK HERE! YOU NEED TO DO SOME STUDYING MISTER! I NEVER SAID FOR YOU TO LEAVE! YOU HAVEN'T EVEN FINISHED YOUR MEAL!" Chi-Chi ran outside, hoping to catch her son. Too bad she couldn't fly. All she could do was simply build up anger as she watched her son fly away. Goku then flew out of the house and next to Chi-Chi.

"See you later, honey! I love you." Chi-Chi crossed her arms and turned the other way.

"He left because of you…" she said in a low, annoyed voice. Chi-Chi was growing a little tired of Gohan skipping out on his studies for training. She just wanted her son to be successful in life and have a job instead of relying on winning the World Tournament for money. Goku looked at his wife. He felt bad for influencing Gohan to leave without studying. He also wanted him to study and be successful, he honestly did. He walked towards Chi-Chi and tried to cheer her up.

"Hey, Chi-Chi? I'll make sure Gohan studies after we come back from our training session." Chi-Chi quickly turned around to face her husband. Did she hear that correctly?

'Oh, he's gone nuts ', she thought. But as soon as she turned around, Chi-Chi found Goku's face only a few inches away from hers. Before she backed away, Goku stole a kiss. He loved the sensation he felt whenever they kissed. It made him forget about all his worries. His worries about the upcoming arrival of the androids. His worries about the future monster, Cell. His worries about…. He suddenly didn't feel the warm lips of his wife. All he felt was the cool breeze hit his face. Coming back to reality, he opened his eyes and found her pointing out to space.

"Goku! What about Gohan? He's out there all in his own! My little boy!" Geez! Wouldn't Chi-Chi just relax for a moment?! Well, at least she calmed down.

"Awww Chi! I was really enjoying that kiss! Gohan is old enough to wander off on his own. He _is_ a saiyan, after all!" He pulled his wife close to him. She looked down and bit her lip. "What's wrong?" he asked. She looked up at him, his eyes filled with concern.

"I-I'm sorry…" she spoke softly.

"Sorry? For what?"

"For being such a grouch. For constantly yelling at you, for constantly being angry with you. Sometimes I wish I could just stay shut and not cause any tro-" Goku put his finger to her lips.

"You talk too much", he smiled at her. Chi-Chi's face finally took its relaxed form, the way Goku always wanted it to be. "I kind of like it when you yell. It shows that you love us. Besides, you look cute when you pout! I don't care if you yell at me. I'll always love you, no matter what. You'll always be my Chi-Chi." Tears were glistening in her eyes as she smiled at her husband.

"DAD! COME ON! The androids aren't going to wait any longer for us to train!" Chi-Chi sighed as she heard her son eagerly call out for his father to hurry up. Why did training appeal to him?

"Gohan!" Gohan flinched at the sound of his name being yelled. But it wasn't his mother yelling. "Just be patient!" Gohan realized what he had interrupted and nodded. Not wanting to watch, he flew around for the mean time. Goku turned to Chi-Chi and gave her a smile. "Guess I have to go train now." He began to walk away until she called out his name.

"Goku! Wait!" She ran up to him and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "Don't be late for dinner." Goku smiled at his beloved wife. What more could he ask for? (Well…. Food.) Chi-Chi watched as her two men flew away into the forest. She sighed and looked up at the sky. Her little Gohan was growing up, which meant that he'd start to attend more battles. The more battles he attended, the more training he had to do. 'I'm just going to have to put up with it, aren't I?' Walking back into the house, she heard the grass rustle behind her. It was probably her Goku. Did he leave something behind? What if something happened?! Maybe he wanted one last kiss! Chi-Chi turned around and leaned in to kiss her husband.

"Hello Chi-Chi! Nice way to greet me!" Chi-Chi quickly opened her eyes and saw the man before her. That wasn't her husband! Raiden quickly leaned in towards her to give her the kiss she "wanted". His lips had lightly brushed against hers. She quickly stepped back into a defensive position, as soon as she felt a weird sensation that made her nervous. "Oh sorry, honey! Didn't mean to scare you!"

"Don't call me h-"

"Is lunch ready yet?"

'Lunch? What is he talking abou-.. Oh! I forgot that I invited him over. Ugh! Why did I do that?' Chi-Chi mentally berated herself for taking such risky actions. She invited a man over to her house and she barely knew him. What was she on?

"Umm… Chi-Chi?"

"Oh! S-Sorry! I was just thinking! Um.. Come on in!" Raiden gratefully entered her house, looking around.

"Cute house!"

"Thank you!"

"But it's not as cute as you." What now? Chi-Chi quickly turned to face him. C-Cute?! Her Goku had called her cute not so long ago. Oh, things are getting awkward. She cleared her throat.

"I'll be in the kitchen, preparing lunch. You can sit down and make yourself comfortable if you'd like." Hopefully not _too _comfortable.

"Thank you!" Chi-Chi left him alone and went to the kitchen. Kami, she was confused on how she felt towards this man. It was nice of him to say those compliments but she wasn't interested. He was hitting on her but at least not the way Master Roshi did it. She shuddered at the thought of Master Roshi's "compliments" and began to prepare the meal.

Meanwhile that, Raiden was looking around the living room. There were several pictures of Chi-Chi and a little boy. He really didn't put much thought in the pictures to consider that Chi-Chi had a son. He kept on looking around until a certain photo caught his attention. Raiden look at the photo, and clenched his fist. His expression darkened and his eyes looked coldly at the picture. "K-Kakarrot?!"

Chi-Chi was busy humming until she heard Raiden speak. She walked to the living room to check on him. "Is everything alright?"

"K-Ka, um yeah. Everything is perfect!" he gave her a bright smile.

"Alright then. Call me if you need anything." Chi-Chi returned to her cooking and left Raiden alone. Raiden looked back at the photo and smiled but this time wickedly.

"At last. I have found you."

* * *

A/N: Yeah, Chi-Chi gets mad over that little thing but hey, that's Chi-Chi! And I admit, it was dumb of Raiden to not wonder why Chi-Chi was with a little baby and a husband. Obviously, one can predict that it's her family, of course.

Raiden: Baka! I'll kill you!

Me: Go ahead but remember, I control your future~!

Raiden: Ugh! This human world has really gotten to me!

Me: What?

(Sorry for this nonsense! You may proceed)


End file.
